Possession
by Hyrisd'azure
Summary: Je suis absolument nul à ***** pour les résumé donc je vais tenter, je dis bien tenter d'en faire un potable. Frisk n'avait pas fait de génocide, elle s'était arrêtée à sa première pacifique et vivait à la surface avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Seulement, des sacrifices sont nécessaires pour avoir ce que l'on veut, et les choix que l'on fait, finissent toujours par nous rattraper...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic ! Je genre Frisk au féminin, je sais c'est pas cool, MAIS, c'était plus simple pour moi de faire comme ça, et ça me permet de mieux me mettre a sa place. Au début je comptais faire un SansxFrisk, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'en avais pas besoins, donc je pense pas qu'il y en aura. Je rappelle que c'est ma première fan fiction et que tout n'est pas parfait, loin de la.

Voila c'est un peu près tout, donc sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I

Cela faisait maintenant une année que la barrière avait été brisée, et que les monstres vivaient à la surface. Ils s'étaient installés au pieds du Mont Ebott, et avaient construit leurs maisons, formant, au fur et à mesure, un village. Je vivais avec Papyrus, Sans et Toriel. Je retournais à l'école laissant derrière moi les mauvais souvenirs et les erreurs que j'avais pu commettre.

C'était la fin de la journée, je rentrais, le sac remplis de devoir. Je poussa la porte et sentit une douce odeur me chatouiller les narines. Toriel était en cuisine, préparant une tarte au caramel et à la cannelle.

\- Bonjours Frisk, fit cette dernière pleine d'entrain.

J'allais lui répondre quand je sentis une violente douleur naître en moi. je tombas à genou, le souffle saccadé. Toriel se rapprocha de moi, inquiète.

\- Mon enfant ? Qui a t-il ?

Je me relevais péniblement et lui fit un léger sourire avant de me presser dans ma chambre. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais la tête qui tournait, et d'atroces douleurs dans le ventre. J'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration, je me laissa glisser le long de ma porte et m'assis dos à celle-ci, essayant en vain de reprendre mon calme. Que s'était-il passé ?

C'est à ce moment que je le remarqua. Sans. Il me regarda, inquiet, et s'approcha de moi.

\- ça vas gamine ?

je lui sourit faiblement

\- Oui ça vas.

\- T'es sur ? par ce qu'on aurait pas dit, quand t'es entré dans la chambre...

\- Oui, je t'assure je vais bien !

je me releva et me dirigea vers mon bureau où je posa mon sac.

-Bon j'ai des devoirs, tu m'aide ? Dis-je ayant fait taire la panique qui m'envahissait un peu plus tôt.

\- Si tu le dis... Ok.

Il pris place sur mon lit, tandis que je m'assis par terre, la chaise de mon bureau s'était cassée lorsque moi et Sans s'amusions avec. J'ouvris mes cahiers et très vite j'entendis mon amis ronfler, je souffla d'éxaspèrement.

\- Sans, tu ronfle ! Et ça me dérange !

\- Pourquoi, t'as besoins de concentration pour dessiner ?

je tourna la tête, avec une mine boudeuse, ce qui fit rire Sans et m'énerva.

\- Et puis tu devais pas m'aider d'abord ?

\- J'ai dis ça moi ?

Il ris de plus belle me voyant marmonner dans mon coin.

Nous continuâmes nos chamailleries jusqu'à ce que Toriel nous appelle pour manger. Sans se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu viens gamine ?

\- J'arrive.

Je ferma mes cahiers et me leva. Soudain, la douleur que j'avais ressenti plus tôt me repris, mais elle était plus forte. Je sentis un goût métallique dans ma bouche et cracha du sang. La douleur était tellement intense que je me mis a hurler malgré moi. C'était comme si quelque chose me charcutait de l'intérieur. Je tomba en avant, le souffle coupé. J'avais peur, mal, je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. J'entendis des bruits, quelqu'un m'appelant par mon nom. Puis plus rien. Je sombra dans un noir complet.

 _Je regardais autour de moi, mais ne voyais rien. je m'avançai, tentant de comprendre ou je me trouvais._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _Je me retourna, pour voir mon interlocuteur. Personne._

 _\- Pourquoi tu nous a fait ça ?_

 _Je me tourna de nouveau, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Je décida d'avancer plus vite. C'est alors que j'entendis des cris, des supplications. Tout résonnait tellement fort dans ma tête, je ne comprenais pas. Je trébucha et m'écroulai sur le sol. C'est à ce moment que je remarqua mes mains. Elles étaient rouge, couverte de sang. Je hurlai. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je me releva reprenant ma course folle, mais quelque chose me retenait. Une main._

 _\- *Frais ..._ (NDA: c'est bien frisk ici mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il refuse de le changer ! ) _ **  
**_

 _-..._

 _- **C'est de ta faute Frisk...**_

 _-..._

 _- **Je vais te faire perdre le contrôle et tu feras toutes ces choses dont tu meurs d'envie Frisk...**_

 _\- TAIS-TOI ! hurlais-je, Laisse moi ! Vas t'en !_

 _\- * **FRESH!**_ (NDA: de même...) _ **  
**_

Je me redressa brutalement, paniquée. Je vis Sans à côté de moi, me regardant d'un air inquiet.

Je sentis une larme chaude couler sur ma joue. J'éclatai en sanglot.

Il me pris dans ses bras pour me calmer. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, puis je me sépara de lui. Il me regardait, attendant sans doute que je lui donne une explication sur ce qui était arrivé avant que je ne tombe, et sur mon réveille paniqué. Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Je baissa ma tête, et il comprit immédiatement.

\- Je ne te ferais pas parler aujourd'hui, tu dois avoir ta dose. Mais je ne te lâcherais pas, pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il y a.

Il sorti sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Moi même je ne savais pas ce qu'il c'était passé.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez penser quoi ? Laisser un com pour me dire ^^

*PS: J'ai tout tenté pour qu'il arrête de corriger Frisk mais rien n'y fait... *soupire*

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Alors tout d'abords, je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça ma fait super plaisir, et pour tout vous dire, ça ma permis d'avancer sur un chapitre sur lequel je bloquais (j'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance sur cette fic). Voila donc a gros merci a vous ! Ensuite voici le chapitre numéro 2 ! Je tiens a préciser que même si j'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance, je poste celui-ci exceptionnellement en "avance". Je compte en poster un par semaine (en fonction de l'avancement de la fic surtout), mais comme je me suis enfin débloquer je me suis dis que je pouvais le poster. Parce que si je vous poste tout d'un coup et que je bloque a nouveau... Voila voila, sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II

Le lendemain je n'allas pas en cours. Toriel avait accepté sans trop poser de questions. J'étais restée dans mon lit toute la journée. Je regardais mon plafond, réfléchissant sur les événements de la veille. J'avais l'étrange impression de connaître la voix qui m'avait parlée. Tout semblait si réel, le sang, les cris, sa voix...  
Sans n'était pas venus me voir, il devait attendre que je me sente mieux pour m'interroger. J'avais très peur de ce moment, tout simplement car j'étais incapable de comprendre et encore moins d'en parler. Je n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, mon esprit était beaucoup trop occupé à réfléchir.  
C'est pourquoi dans l'après-midi, je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveilla dans un endroit étranger. Étais-je encore endormis ? Je tenta de me pincer pour voir, mais la douleur était bien réel.  
\- Salut sweetheart.  
je me retourna, surprise par la voix.  
-S-sans ? On est ou ? Et c'est quoi c'est vêtement ?  
Il était bizarre. Ses dents étaient pointu et l'une d'entre elles était jaune. Il avait des fêlures sur son crânes. Ses vêtements étaient noir et rouge.  
\- Tu es sure, sweetheart ?

\- Tu commence a comprendre pas vrais ? Je ne suis pas le Sans que tu connais, bien que ce sois mon nom. Comment pourrais-je te l'expliquer... pour faire simple je suis une autre version de lui.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu... peut importe ! Qu'est ce que je fais la ?! Et ou on est ?  
\- Du calme, ma belle, tu sauras en temps et en heure.  
Il apparu devant moi, et me caressa la joue. Je le repoussa violemment. Il recula de quelque pas, puis me regarda, un air amusé dans les yeux.  
\- Tu veux jouer sweetheart ? Parfait, je commençais à m'ennuyer.  
Des os apparurent face a moi et me transpercèrent chevilles et poignets, me plaquant contre un mur, que j'aurais juré ne pas être là. Je poussa un cris de douleur. Des larmes voulaient sortir de mes orbites, mais il n'attendait que ça, je ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de me voir pleurer !  
Il s'approchait doucement de moi, me regardant, ce sourire ineffaçable sur sa face. Une flamme apparus dans son œil, j'allais mourir. J'étais maintenant a sa porter. Il mit sa main sur ma joue et la fit glisser lentement dans mon cou. Il s'arrêta, et approcha son visage. Il déposa sa bouche dans mon cou, avant d'en aspirer la peau. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa, je l'entendis rire. Merde ! Merde, merde, merde !  
\- Je te laisse ce petit souvenir sweetheart, a bientôt...

Je vis dans son dos des os s'élever. Ils me traversèrent de toutes part. Je hurlai. Je sentais la douleur se rependre en moi, et je l'entendais rire. Je crachais du sang, ne parvenant pas à respirer. Je sombra dans le noir.  
Je me réveilla, encore, me redressant d'un coup. Cette fois j'étais dans ma chambre. j'avais le souffle court, je transpirais et j'avais mal. Je passa la main dans mon coup pour m'assurer du fait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais la douleur était belle et bien là... Je sentis les larmes me monter, elles coulaient lentement sur mes joues, me rappelant la mains de cet autre Sans.  
Je me recroquevilla sur moi même serrant de toute mes forces la couverture, et laissa sortir mes émotions, dans un cris et des pleures. Mon corps était secoué de spasmes, je n'arrivais plus a m'arrêter. Que m'arrivait-il ?  
Je sentit quelqu'un me serrer contre lui. Je me calma, et regarda. Sans. Le vrai Sans. Je le serra fort m'accrochant désespérément a son sweat. Un sweat bleu, quelle couleur familière. Je pleurais a chaude larmes, ne voulant me séparer de lui. Il ne dit rien et me laissa faire.  
Je me détacha, après de longue minute au creux de son épaule. Je sentais son regard sur moi, cette fois il ne me laissera pas m'en tirer sans rien lui dire.  
\- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix.  
Je passa ma main dans mon cou voulant dissimuler la marque. Erreur. Il repéra mon geste et attrapa mon poignet. Il le tira vers lui, m'entraînant avec. Il écarta mes cheveux et vit la rougeur. Il passa les doigts de sa main libre dessus, m'arrachant un petit cris de surprise qu'il parvint a entendre. Il me lâcha. Je m'éloigna légèrement de lui. Je voyais dans son œil gauche une lueur bleutée.  
\- Qui t'as fait ça ?  
Son ton me paralysa. Il semblait tellement en colère.  
-... J-je me suis fait ça toute seule. En me grattant...  
\- Ne mens pas !  
J'étais pétrifiée, son regard étais si dur. J'avais peur. Mais que devais-je dire ? "C'est toi, ou plutôt un autre toi. Et tout ça dans mon rêve". Il ne me croirait pas, et puis que pourrait-il faire ? Il ne pourrait pas m'aider.  
\- J'attends.  
\- écoute, je... j-  
Il attrapa mon menton, me forçant a le regarder. Je tentas de me dégager, mais rien n'y faisait, il était trop fort.  
\- Je ne sais pas ! C'était dans un rêve ! C-... C'était toi ! Il m'a dit qu'il était une autre version de toi. Satisfait ?! Mais a quoi ça a servis que je te le dise ? Tu vas pouvoir m'aider peut-être ?  
J'avais lâché les mots comme des couteaux qui me déchiraient la gorge.  
Je leva les yeux et le vis qui me regardait.  
\- Tu vois ? C'était pas si dur.  
Sur ses mots il me serra dans ses bras, ce qui me fit une fois de plus éclater en sanglot.

* * *

Et voila ! Alors la suite vous plaît ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pour l'autre Sans, il s'agit de fell!Sans, j'adore ce personnage ! Je vous fait pas de résumer de son histoire parce que je ne la connaît pas super bien, mais vous pouvez toujours aller vous renseignez si vous ne le connaissez pas. J'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic, et je suis hyper contente que des personnes aiment la lire.

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sinon, pour fell!Sans, si vous remarquez des incohérence avec le personnage original c'est "normal". En fait je m'étais basé sur le faite que dans flowerfell et underfell ils étaient pareils, mais apparemment non... (hihi pas douée) donc, pour un peut plus de logique je vais faire un mélange des deux, je vais entre autre le "réécrire" (je vais juste faire ce qui m'arrange en gardant certain côté et en virant d'autre, le non respect est présent XD désolée pour ses créateurs) . Un grand merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. (on pourrait croire que je suis folle quand je vois qu'il y a un commentaire mdr)

Bon sur ce mes amis je vous laisse a lecture de se chapitre. Ah et aussi, finalement pour la sortie des chapitres j'en posterais au moins un par semaines mais tant que j'avance bien dans l'histoire il est tout a fait possible qu'il y en est plus. Voila ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne dormais plus, ou plutôt je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir. J'avais peur de le croiser à nouveau, qu'il face de moi ce qu'il lui chantait.

Sans avait décidé de rester avec moi h24, pour veiller à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Je me sentais épiée mais c'était rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur moi.

Il n'avait rien ajouté après ma déclaration, il avait l'aire de me croire, mais je n'en étais pas sur.

ça faisait maintenant deux jours que je n'avais pas dormis, et ça se voyait. J'avais du mal à tenir debout, mes forces s'amenuisaient. Sans voulait absolument que je dorme, il s'inquiétait, mais j'étais pétrifiée à l'idée de voir cet autre Sans. Dans mes rêves j'étais seule. Il n'y avait personne pour m'aider. Que ferais-je si il était de nouveau la ? Il semblait avoir tout contrôle dans mon sommeil. Je commençais à m'endormir. Je me redressa rapidement, et essaya de me lever, mais Sans apparu devant moi.

\- On peut savoir ou tu vas kiddo ?

\- Je vais me chercher un café pour rester éveillé.

Il ne semblait pas satisfait de ma réponse, il me poussa légèrement et je tomba dans mon lit.

\- Reste la, je vais le chercher.

Et il parti. Bizarre, il voulait pourtant que je dorme, non ? Après tout peut-être qu'il avait décidé de m'aider.

\- Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant une tasse remplis.

Je la pris et lui souris en guise de remerciement. Je pris une gorgée, puis deux, puis trois, et me rendis enfin compte que ce n'était pas du café mais de chocolat chaud. Je le regardais, interrogative. Soudain, je compris. Je lâcha la tasse qui se brisa au sol.

\- Non... Tu n'a pas osé ?

\- Désolé gamine, mais faut que tu dorme.

\- IL sera là ! Comment tu a...

Je sentais le somnifère agir en moi, rendant mes paupières insupportable. Mon corps bascula, je n'arrivais plus a bouger. Je voyais flou.

\- T'inquiète, j'suis la.

Sur ces paroles je m'endormis.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, tout était blanc. Je le savais, il était là.

Je me redressa, et commença a marcher.

\- Alors sweetheart, on m'évite ? Ce n'est pas très polit.

-...

\- Et on m'ignore ! De mieux en mieux.

Je me retourna à l'entente de cette voix qui m'était si familière. Il était là, il me regardait. Il s'amusait ! Il s'approcha de moi, j'allais le repousser mais il attrapa mes poignets, et me bloqua.

\- Tu est sur de toi ? Tant d'erreurs... tout cela mérite une punition, tu ne pense pas ?

\- Une punition...?

J'avais peur, qu'allait-il me faire ? Je ne connaissais que trop bien mon impuissance. Il ferait de moi ce qu'il voudrait jusqu'à ce que je me réveille.

Il lâcha mes poignets, mais j'étais toujours incapable de bouger. Il leva la main, me soulevant, et l'abaissa d'un coup sec me projetant violemment sur le sol. Je poussa un cris de douleur. J'avais entendus plusieurs de mes os se briser, je crachais du sang, ce qui le fit rire. Il s'avança et me retourna sur le dos, m'empêchant toujours de bouger. J'étais plaquée sur le sol. Des os apparurent, se plantant ça là dans mon corps, m'arrachant de strident hurlement de douleur. Je sentais ma chaire se déchirer, et mes os se trouvant sur le chemin des siens, se briser. Je sentais la mort approcher, et je voulais qu'elle vienne, mais il s'arrêta. Il me regardait avec une satisfaction qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Il me redressa avec sa magie, et posa sa main osseuse sur ma joue. Il la descendit lentement, la passant dans mon cou jusqu'au haut de mon t-shirt. Là il s'arrêta un instant, il leva la tête et me regarda. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux me pétrifia. Il déchira violemment mon haut, et continua à descendre sa main. Je frissonnai. Mes larmes menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre. "RESTE DÉTERMINER !" Me dis-je à moi même. Mais il continuait de descendre, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à mon pantalon. De nouveau il s'arrêta. Il approcha son visage de mon cou, et sortit sa langue. Il commença à me lécher, descendant lentement jusqu'à mon ventre, étalant le sang sur les quelques rares partis qui n'en étaient pas couvertes. Il passa sur un point sensible, ce qui me fit souffler bruyamment. Il le remarqua.

\- Tu prend du plaisir à ce que je vois.

\- C'est faux ! hurlais-je, qui prendrais du plaisir avec quelqu'un comme toi ?!

\- On verra combien de temps tu tiens ce discours, ma belle. Je te laisse cette marque pour ne pas que tu ne m'oublie.

Il aspira la peau à côté de mon nombrils et me laissa une marque rouge.

\- Reviens vite me voir si tu ne veux pas être punis à nouveau.

Je sentis mon corps s'élever et retomber brutalement au sol, brisant les derniers os en états et me coupant le souffle.

Tout devint noir autour de moi, je ne voyais plus rien, je ne parvenais toujours pas à respirer, j'étouffais.

Je me sentais mourir.

Des larmes m'échappaient.

Soudain, j'ouvris les yeux et prix une grande inspiration. Je respirais bruyamment comme pour me prouver que j'étais belle et bien vivante. Sans me regardait. Il voulu poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter mais je le repoussa.

\- Vas t'en !

\- Écoute kiddo, fallait qu'tu dorme.

\- VAS T'EN !

Il sortit sans plus attendre me laissant seule.

J'entendis un rire dans la pièce. Je regarda autour de moi mais ne voyais personne. Tout s'assombrit autour de moi, j'entendais des cris, des os se briser, de la chaire se déchirer, et un rire. Le miens. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. Je sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Alors alors ? ça vous a plut ? Laissez un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

sur ce, à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Encore une fois un grand merci a ceux qui me laisse des commentaires, ça m'aide beaucoup et ça m'encourage a continuer. Je suis tellement contente que des gens apprécies mon histoire. J'avais longtemps hésité avant de la publier, au départ je n'écrivais que pour moi. Puis après je me suis dis "pourquoi pas ?". Donc voila ! Merci a ceux qui suivent, qui commentent, et ceux qui lisent tout simplement.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Chapitre IV

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais partie ? Que j'avais abandonné face à ta "détermination" ?

\- Tu a disparu pendant des mois ! Alors oui, j'ai espéré que tu ne revienne pas.

\- Mais on a passé un marché. Je ne te quitterais jamais, et j'essaierais jusqu'à ta mort de te pousser à commettre l'irréparable et prendre possessions de ton corps. D'ailleurs il te plait, le nouveau Sans ? Et tu as sans doute remarqué, mais j'arrive maintenant à interagir avec ton corps, même si a part te faire mal et cracher du sang je ne fais pas grand chose...

\- Alors c'était toi, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Pourquoi il apparaît dans mes rêves ? Et qu'as tu fait pendant tout ces mois d'absence ? Qu'est ce que tu me prépare encore ?

\- Tant de questions... tu es si prévisible Frisk... Tiens ? tu n'entends pas un bruit ? A plus tard.

Je me réveillai et ouvris doucement les yeux. Je prenais peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était revenus. Moi qui espérait qu'elle s'était lassée. Je me trompais. Elle était belle et bien là et semblait déterminée à me faire tomber.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me levai pour aller l'ouvrir, mais mes jambes fléchir au contact du sol et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le parquet. Sans apparu la seconde d'après et me releva. Il m'installa sur mon lit, puis me regarda longuement ce qui me rendit folle de rage.

\- Hey, désolé pour hier kiddo.

\- Désolé ? Et c'est tout ? Juste "désolé" ? Mais désolé de quoi Sans ? De m'avoir droguée ? De m'avoir menti ? Ou de m'avoir prise pour une folle ?!

\- Je te crois, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ne pas dormir n'est pas la solution.

\- Et alors quoi ? C'est quoi la solution ? Me mentir pour me renvoyer là où il m'attends ?!

\- Calme toi.

\- Me calmer ? Mais tu te rends compte au moins de ce que j'ai subis pour ton élan de "compassion" ? Tous mes os se sont brisé ! J'ai été transpercée de toute part ! Il-Il...

Je me stoppa quelques secondes, repris mon calme et poursuivi.

-Tu sais quoi, au fond ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est ton mensonge.

Il baissa la tête.

\- Mais tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, dis moi. Et si on parlait plutôt du tiens.

Je le regardais perplexe.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- T'sais, tu parle beaucoup quand tu dors.

Il releva la tête. Il était sombre, comme s'il doutait de moi, comme si il n'avait pas confiance.

\- Tu parlais d'une sorte de marché, ou je ne sais quoi. T'sais, Kiddo, quand on veut engueuler quelqu'un, il faut d'abord être sur que ça ne peut pas se retourner contre nous.

Merde ! En quelques secondes, je perdis toute la rage et l'assurance que j'avais. Je sentais la panique monter en moi. Je regardais fixement vers bas.

\- J-je... je m'en rappelle pas, ça devait être un rêve-

\- Comme la marque dans ton cou, ou celle qui est apparus sur ton ventre quand tu dormais ?

\- Tu l'avais vus pourtant, la marque. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? J'essayais de reprendre le dessus, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser dominer la situation.

\- Tu n'es plus en position pour ce genre de réflexion. Me répondit-il sèchement.

J'étais coincée. Si je lui disais la vérité, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de vouloir faire quelque chose, il le dirait à tout le monde, et ils voudraient tous m'aider. Mais si je reste trop longtemps proche d'eux je deviendrais dangereuse. Et si je n'arrive pas à la retenir, elle pourrait bien me faire tuer tout le monde. Mais il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il ne saura pas. Que faire ?

\- J'attends gamine, va falloir tout me dire si tu veux que je parte.

Je baissai la tête.

\- Et si, pour tout le monde, il valait mieux que je garde tout pour moi ?

\- Je suppose que tu n'entre pas dans le "Tout le monde". Écoute, c'est simple sois tu me le dit maintenant, sois j'attends avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu me le dise.

\- De toute façon tu t'en fou non ?! Dis-je, pleine de rage, Tu ma bien envoyer dormir alors que tu savais qu'il serrait la !

J'entendis un rire résonner derrière moi. Elle était la.

Je me redressai brusquement sous le regard surpris de mon interlocuteur. Il fallait que je marche dans son sens pour qu'il s'en aille. Et vite. Avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Écoute Sans, je vais tout te dire, mais là, faut que tu sorte.

\- Tu me prend pour un con ?

Je sentis une violente douleur me retourner l'estomac. Depuis quand avait-elle tant de pouvoir ? Je serra les poings essayant de garder un air normal devant Sans pour le faire sortir rapidement. Mais je me sentais perdre le contrôle.

\- S-ans, vite...

\- Hey, t'es sur que ça va ?

Il s'approcha de moi, trop près. Je perdis le contrôle. Ma main pris un stylos sur ma table de nuit. Mon bras se leva et descendit violemment vers le squelette. Je me stoppa a quelque centimètre de lui. J'étais en sueur et au bord des larmes, je respirais fort. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour reprendre le contrôle.

Dans un pénible effort je me plantai le stylos dans l'épaule espérant que la douleur me fasse reprendre le dessus. Je poussai un petit cris de douleur, lorsque ce dernier transperça ma chaire.

La tension redescendit, je sentais peu à peu mon corps me revenir.

Sans me regardait, il était à la fois horrifié et inquiet. Le sang coulait lentement de mon épaule tachant mon pull.

\- Maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter.

Et voilà ! Comme d'ab n'hésitez pas à laisser un com ~

Et à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde! Alors, dans un premier temps, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard sur la sortie de ce chapitre. L'histoire ce que j'ai beaucoup de chapitre d'avance, mais que modifie en un peu en fonction des reviews, ou simplement de mes envies. Seulement bah à force de modifier dans tout les sens je me suis retrouvée face à un ce chapitre, qui n'avait plus trop de rapport de avec l'histoire. J'ai dû le modifier, encore, et encore. Même la, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier. Mais je vous le poste malgré tout, parce que je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. J'ai dû le réécrire des dizaines de fois, mais rien fait n'y fait. En tout cas, je suis sincèrement désolée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre V

\- Quand je suis tomber dans l'underground, j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un. Chara. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais de l'aide, que pour m'aider à rentrer chez moi elle tuerait tout le monde, que de toute façon, ici, c'était tuer ou être tué, et que pour ça il fallait que je la laisse entrer en moi. Bien sûr, j'ai dit non. Quelque chose en elle me faisait peur. Elle semblait... Je ne sais pas, elle était terrifiante. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré tout le monde. Toriel, toi, Paps, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton... Je vécu avec vous de superbe moment, et je voulais, plus que tout, vous faire sortir. J'ai combattu Asgore, puis Flowey l'a tué et j'ai dû le combattre alors qu'il avait pris possessions de toutes les âmes. J'ai réussis à le vaincre. Et j'ai ensuite voulu détruire la barrière. Mais mon âme était devenus trop faible, elle ne suffisait plus. C'est à ce moment que Chara est revenu. Elle m'a proposé une sorte de marché. Elle m'a dit que si je la laissait s'installer en moi, mon âme redeviendrait assez puissante pour vous faire sortir. Je portais tout vos espoirs ! Je ne pouvais pas échouer si près du but ! Alors j'ai dit oui. Grâce à ça, j'ai pus vous faire sortir. Mais j'ai dû en payer le prix. Elle étais tout le temps là, elle m'insufflait des idées noir. Mais elle était plus faible que moi, elle ne parvenait qu'à me faire des migraines. Il y a trois mois, elle a disparu. J'ai crus qu'elle avait laisser tomber mais elle est revenu, bien plus forte.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que j'avais fait ce choix seule, je devais donc en porter seule les conséquences. Je n'allais pas vous libérer, pour vous blâmer par la suite. Et de toute façon ça n'aurais rien changé, qu'auriez vous fait ? C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien et toi non plus.

\- On trouvera un moyen de la faire sortir.

Je souris en entendant ses mots. Je le savais. J'aurais dû me taire. Maintenant il voudrait m'aider, mais plus il serait proche de moi et plus Chara aurait des chances de prendre le contrôle. Voilà quelle était le prix à payer pour les voir sourire.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder sans rien dire. Puis Toriel appela pour manger.

\- Vas-y, dis lui que je dors.

Il acquiesça et sortit de ma chambre.

Je resta un moment seule, dans le silence. J'avais failli planter Sans avec un stylo !

Je pris alors conscience que mes jours parmi eux étaient compter. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Sinon elle parviendrait à prendre le contrôle.

 _Alors, tu te sens comment ? Ça fait quoi de ce dire que... bientôt, tu les tueras tous ?_

Elle rigolait, elle était si sur d'elle.

 _Tu ne peux pas éviter ton destin Frisk. J'espère pour toi que tu ne reprends pas trop espoir. Tu es condamnée. Ou plutôt c'est eux qui le sont._

\- Tu rêve si tu pense que je vais te laissé faire ! Je trouverais une solution ! Et même si je dois en perdre la vie, je le ferais !

 _C'est si noble de ta part... Vas-y ! montre moi de quoi tu es capable ! Même si je doute que tu puisse grand chose contre moi._

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Je me levai, pris un pull et sorti de ma chambre. Je descendis discrètement les escaliers.

 _Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que plus te rapproche d'eux plus ils sont en danger ?_

Je me dirigea vers la porte de sortie, située à l'arrière de la maison. Je l'ouvris et sortis en courant.

 _Attends, sérieusement ? Tu es prête à perdre la vie pour eux ? Tu veux te suicider ? Et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ?!_

Je sentis d'atroce douleur dans tout mon corps. Tous mes os se brisaient les uns après les autres, je crachais du sang. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Malgré la douleur, je continuai ma route. Des hurlements raisonnaient dans ma tête, des images de moi tuant tout le monde. Je voyais flou, je n'entendais plus le monde autour. Mais je continua ma route. Il le fallait ! J'avançais péniblement, je souffrais, mais bientôt tout prendrait fin. Ils vivraient heureux sans la menace de mort planant au dessus de leurs têtes.

J'arrivai près du bord de la falaise. J'étais si proche. Je m'avançai lentement, difficilement. Je tombai à genou, à bout de force, la douleur me tiraillait. Je ne pouvais plus me lever alors je rampai. Tout devenait de plus en plus sombre, bientôt je tomberais dans le coma. Il fallait faire vite. Encore un peux, encore un peux... juste un peux plus...

 _GAME. OVER._

Je l'entendis rire, puis sentis quelque chose me tirer loin du bord. Non pas maintenant, pas si proche du but. Je vis une lueur bleu et sombrai dans le noir.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré tout.

Laissez un com si le cœur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine (pas en retard, promis) !


	6. Chapter 6

Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, pas qu'il soit particulièrement bien écrit, mais je sais pas, je l'aime bien ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VI

J'étais attachée contre un mur. Autour, tout était blanc, il n'y avait rien. Je compris peu à peu où je me trouvais. Chara était face à moi et me dévisageait.

\- Je t'avais dis que tu ne gagnerais pas, Frisk. Maintenant, je vais prendre le contrôle de ton corps, et m'amuser avec.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Elle me décrivait tout ce qu'elle allais faire, comment elle prendrait la vie de chacun des êtres qui m'étais chère. Je sentis une puissance gronder en moi. Je brisai les liens qui me retenaient et retombai au sol.

\- Et voilà le moment que j'attendais.

Elle me regardait avec un air satisfait.

\- Il va te torturer, tu vas te défendre, mais tu ne parviendras pas à gagner. Je prendrais le contrôle de ton corps et te briserais en tuant devant toi, tous tes amis.

Un couteau apparu dans ma main. Je me jetai sur Chara mais elle disparu avant que je ne l'atteigne.

\- C'est moi ton adversaire.

Sans. Je me retournai et le vis, souriant comme toujours. Il m'envoya des os. J'esquivai le premier, mais le deuxième me toucha et me déstabilisa. Je me pris tous les autres. Ils me transpercèrent. Je hurlai de douleur.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demandais-je, à bout de force.

\- T'as tes raisons sweetheart, et j'ai les miennes.

Sur cette phrase, il transperça mon crâne.

Je me réveillai, de nouveau attachée, toujours dans ce lieux ou Chara m'avait enfermée. Je tentai de me dégager, sans y parvenir.

Sans était là, il me regardait, mais ne semblait pas autant s'amuser qu'avant. Il s'approcha de moi, attrapa mon bras, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

\- La seule chose que tu dois savoir,

Il tira violemment sur mon bras, mon visage se décomposa.

\- C'est que je veux que tu souffre.

Il l'arracha. La chaire, se déchira et les muscles avec. Mon os se brisa. Le sang coulait à flot.

Je criai, retenant de toute mes forces mes larmes.

Il lâcha mon bras, qui tomba sur le sol, comme le bout de viande qu'il était devenu.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a put te promettre, mais tu n'auras rien ! Elle n'est pas du genre à tenir ses promesses.

\- C'est toi qui le dit ma belle. Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais au final ? Tu ne connais rien d'autre que ton petit monde paisible ! Tu te fiche bien que les autres souffres du moment que toi et tes "amis" êtes heureux ! Je veux te voir souffrir, je veux voir ton visage se décomposer de douleur. Encore, et, encore. Je veux te voir pleurer, et t'entendre me supplier à genou d'arrêter.

Il attrapa ma jambe, l'arracha, puis il prit l'autre et en fit de même. Il s'approcha finalement de mon oreille et me chuchota:

\- Après tout, tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

Je me vidais de mon sang, j'allais encore mourir. J'avais mal, tellement mal.

 _Tu n'as cas laisser tomber..._

Laisser tomber ?

 _Après tout, pourquoi te battre ? Pour eux ? Pour Sans ? Souviens-toi comment il t'a regardé, comme un monstre, il t'a menti Frisk..._

Il m'a menti, c'est vrai, il semblait ne plus avoir confiance en moi.

 _Alors pourquoi subir tout ça ?_

Pourquoi ?

 _Il te suffit de te laisser aller à la douceur du sommeil laisse moi prendre le contrôle._

C'est vrai que j'ai sommeil, après tout pourquoi pas...

 _"N'ABANDONNE PAS FRISK !"_

Cette voix me réveillai. Mais où avais-je la tête ?! Il était hors de question je perde ma détermination ! Je ne les laisserais pas mourir !

Il posa sa main osseuse sur mon dernier membre, et tira jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Je me vidai de mon sang, soutenant son regard.

\- Je ne perdrais pas. Quelque soit ta raison, elle ne vaut pas la vie de tous mes amis. Je... ne... perdrais pas...

Et je mourus.

Ce cercle infini se répétait, encore, et encore. Je me réveillais, attachée. Il me torturait, de tout les façons possible. Je mourrais et me réveillais. Infiniment. Cela semblait avoir duré une éternité, pourtant je savais au fond de moi, que tout cela n'avait commencé que depuis 24 heures tout au plus, et que, ce n'était qu'un début.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous avez trouvé comment ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un com.

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard, le fait est que j'ai du mal a me fixer un jour en particulier.J'ai toujours un empêchement ou un truc dans le genre, 'Fin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée. Je vais essayer d'être régulière mais je promet rien.

Voila, voila. Sur ce bonne lecture !

Chapitre VII

Depuis combien de temps cela durait ? Des jours ? Des mois ? Des années ? Je ne savais plus. J'avais arrêté de compter. La douleur, me rendais peu à peu folle. Mais il fallait que je tienne. Dans l'espoir de réussir à le battre, de sortir d'ici, de les sauver. Les sauver ? Étaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Si j'étais ici depuis si longtemps, Chara les avaient sans doute déjà tous tué. Non ! Il fallait que je me reprenne. Que je me sorte à tout prix de cette situation !

\- A quoi tu penses, sweetheart ?

\- Ça fait.. combien d-de temps que... je suis... ici ?

\- Je sais pas trop, mais est-ce vraiment important ?

\- Dis le moi.

\- Te dire quoi ma belle ?

\- Pourquoi ? P-pourquoi... tu fais tout... ça ?

Il me regardait, sans me voir. Il paraissait vide, envahi d'une profonde tristesse.

\- A quoi ça pourrait te servir ? Finit-il par me lancer amèrement. De toute façon tu vas mourir.

\- Raison... de... plus.

Son regard se réanima, d'une haine profonde. Il me dévisageait, comme si il étudiait chaque parcelle de moi pour mieux me les arracher.

-Tout. Est. De. Ta. Faute.

Cette voix... Je l'avais déjà entendu auparavant ! C'était celle de mon rêve.

\- Tu veux savoir "pourquoi" ? Je vais te le dire ! Hurla-t-il. Parce que tu existe, parce que tu a ramené ce monstre avec toi, parce que tu te fou des autres tant que ton monde se porte bien ! Et regarde ou ça t'a mené ! Y'a trois mois, TON amie est venue nous rendre visite dans notre l'a détruit, lui, et tous ses habitants ! Tout le monde est mort ! Et je ne suis en vie que pour une chose. La venger et te détruire a ton tour ! Puisque de toute façon je suis voué a mourir, alors autant emmener le plus de personne avec moi ! Tu ne penses pas ?

Je me sentais coupable. Il avait raison, tout était de ma faute. Mais uniquement de la mienne !

\- Et alors quoi ?! hurlai-je à mon tour. Pour me faire payer tu vas à nouveau la laisser tuer tout le monde ? Je ne serais pas la seule à mourir ! Oui c'est de ma faute ! Pas celle de Sans, d'Undyne, d'Alphys, de Toriel, de Mettaton ou encore de Papyrus ! Parce que oui, elle va aussi tuer Papyrus ! Et toi, tu vas la laisser faire, tu vas encore une fois la laisser te prendre un frère ! Des amis ! Une famille. Même si c'est un autre monde, une autre "version", tu la laisse encore gagner.

J'étais à bout de souffle. Un silence pesant s'installa. Il semblait réfléchir à mes paroles.

Soudain, une sorte d'écran apparu. Dedans on pouvait voir quelqu'un a genou. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, la personne semblait blessée. L'image s'éclaircit un peu plus, je remarquai alors des cornes sur la tête du blessé. C'était... Toriel...?

Et puis je compris enfin. Cette "écran", c'était ma vision.

Une voix résonna.

 _Coucou Frisk ! Alors le spectacle te plait ? Je t'ai épargné la mort ennuyeuse d'Undyne et d'Alphys. Mais je me suis dis que ce serait sympa que tu te vois tuer ta mère_.

Non... ce n'était pas possible...

\- TORIEL !

Je hurlai, me débattais, mais rien n'y faisait. Chara se rapprochait doucement de Toriel, qui m'appelait par mon nom.

\- Mon enfant, que t'arrive t-il ? J-je ne comprends pas. Ai-je fais quelque chose qui t'as contrariée ? Dis le moi, s'il te plaît...

Mes larmes coulaient.

\- Ce n'est pas moi Toriel ! Je suis là ! Je suis coincée !

 _Ce n'est pas la peine, elle ne t'entend pas, pour elle, c'est toi qui la tue, comme pour les deux autres d'ailleurs. Et il en sera de même quand je tuerais Papyrus. Il me regardera en étant persuadé que c'est toi. Je m'amuse tellement ! Tu ne peux rien faire._

\- J-je... je ne peux rien faire...

Cette phrase me brisa. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait raison. J'avais perdu.

\- Pitié Chara ! suppliai-je. Je t'en pris ne la tue pas.

 _Je me sens si bien quand tu me supplie..._

Elle continuait d'avancer. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Toriel et leva son, bras. Ou le miens.

\- ARRÊTE !

Elle l'abaissa, achevant Toriel. Son corps tomba sur le sol, inerte. Peu à peu, il parti en poussière, ne laissant de ma mère, qu'un tas grisâtre soufflé par le vent.

Je restai figée. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tué ma mère. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je n'arrivais plus à les arrêter. Je hurlai ma peine. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Et voila ! Alors, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Laissez un com ça fait toujours plaisir ~

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey tout le monde ! Je suis extrêmement en retards, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je n'ai pas eu accès a mon ordi pendant un petit bout de temps, a cause d'examens très chiants, et de ma mère qui, par conséquent, voulait que je me concentre sur mes révisions. Mais ce douloureux moment est fini, et je compte bien me faire pardonner ! Je sais plus si je vous l'avait dit, mais j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc aujourd'hui, je vais vous en poster 2 ou 3, pas a la suite, parce que je mets du temps a préparer le post. Et oui, au si fou que cela puisse paraître, je m'acharne a la relecture pour supprimer le maximum de fautes (sans grand succès...). Donc voila!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre VIII

\- C'est fou comme tu lui ressemble. A la différence près que, tu es encore en vie et pas elle.

Il semblait fou de rage et de tristesse. Il me dévisageait, avec ce mélange étrange entre haine et... regrets ?

Au fond, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. J'avais perdu. Ils avaient gagné. Elle avait entier contrôle sur mon corps. Elle avait sans doute déjà tué tout le monde.

 _\- Hey kiddo. Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- j'ai peur._

 _\- Peur de quoi ?_

 _\- De tous vous perdre une fois sortie d'ici._

 _Il me regardait perplexe. Le bruit des cascades de waterfall emplissait la sale._

 _\- Tu sais gamine, tu fait parti de la famille maintenant. J'vois pas pourquoi tu nous perdrais..._

 _\- Mais c'est ça le problème Sans ! La famille ! Et si, une fois sortit, la famille que j'ai fui me retrouve et m'emmènes loin de vous tous ?_

 _\- Un jour Pap's est parti se promener. Le soir il n'était toujours pas rentrer alors j'ai retourné tout l'underground à sa recherche. Finalement quand je suis revenu à la maison il m'attendait tout souriant, j'étais soulagé de le voir là. Tout ça pour dire que maintenant tu fait parti de la famille et que si quelqu'un veut nous séparer il n'y arriveras pas si facilement. On seras toujours là pour toi, comme tu sera toujours là pour nous, pas vrai gamine ?..._

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, se souvenir remontait du temps ou je n'avais pas encore brisé la barrière. Comment avais-je pus oublier ? Ils seraient toujours là pour moi et moi pour eux !

\- Sans ! relâche moi tout de suite ! Il faut que j'aille sauver tout le monde !

Il sourit, visiblement amusé de ma demande.

\- Et tu penses que, gentiment, je vais de détacher ? Tu te fou de moi pas vrai ?

Je baissai la tête, il avait raison, ma demande était stupide, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix il fallait essayer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Chara t'as pris, mais tu n'obtiendra rien de cette façon !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et si ce que j'avais perdu était juste en face de moi ?

Je ne comprenais pas ou il voulait en venir.

\- Moi ?

\- Ton alter-égo pour être plus précis. En fait, si je suis ici, c'est pour pouvoir la revoir, et me venger de celle qui a causé son départ. Et devine quoi ? Tout ça, se réuni en toi. Tu es celle qu'on m'a pris, mais aussi celle qui me la pris ! Si dans toute ma vie, il y a bien quelque chose que je ne voulais pas qu'on touche, c'était elle. Et maintenant, son petit corps pourri sous terre, dans un monde qui n'existe plus que dans mes souvenirs !

\- Sans, je-

\- Je quoi ? "Je suis désolée" ? Pas autant que moi Frisk ! Je veux que tu paye pour ce que tu m'as fait ! Pour le trou béant dans ma poitrine que tu a creusé et qui ne pourra plus jamais être comblé !

\- Mais tout ça ne te la ramènera pas !

\- Et alors ? Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je suis ici pour me venger !

\- Elle ne voudrait pas que tu fasse tout ça !

\- Ne parle pas en son nom, si c'est juste pour sauver ta misérable vie ! Tu me fais pitié.

\- Mais il est là le problème ! Il ne s'agit pas que de ma vie ! Mais de la vie de tous mes amis !

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fou, je veux que tu souffre ! Comme je souffre. Je veux que tu te sente seule, comme moi.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son œil brillait d'un rouge profond. J'avais peur, il ne voulait pas entendre raison. J'allais perdre tout mes amis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Je voulais juste qu'ils puissent voir le monde extérieur, Pourquoi elle fait tout ça ? POURQUOI !? Je ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pas cette fois. Je... Je la tuerais.

 _J'ai hâte de voir ça Frisk. Peut être que le jeu sera enfin plus intéressant._

Je relevai la tête. Devant moi, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus personne.

\- Sans ?

Les liens qui m'entravaient se défirent. Mon corps tomba sur le sol. Je voulu me redresser mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Il gisait sur le sol. j'étais allongée de tout mon long les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait face à moi.

 _Tu a accomplis ta mission. Tu es libre maintenant. Tu peux la rejoindre._

Je voyais Chara face a Sans, elle avait son couteau en main. Elle avançait d'un pas sûr, et lui ne bougeait pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Bouge ! Elle va te tuer !

Mais il ne faisait rien, il me regardait, avec cet air triste, désolé.

\- Réagis ! Elle ne voudrait pas que tu meurs !

Mais toujours rien.

\- Tu m'a torturée, mes amis sont morts, juste pour que tu puisses fuir ? Mais bouge bon sang !

Je hurlais de toutes mes forces, il l'avait aidée à tout me prendre juste pour mourir ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir comme ça ! Je ne pouvais pas le regarder mourir sans rien faire. Il restait malgré tout... Sans.

Je tendis désespérément mon bras vers lui, les yeux emplis de larmes. Même lui, elle allait me le prendre, cet autre Sans qui m'avais torturée, pour qui je ne devais éprouver que de la haine, elle me le prenait aussi.

Son bras s'abaissa, tranchant Sans.

Il me sourit légèrement, ou plutôt il sourit légèrement à celle qu'il avait connu.

\- Pardonne moi Sweetheart...

Je hurlai. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Après tout, il était comme moi. A lui aussi on lui avait tout pris.

Son corps parti en poussière, et je m'évanouis. Peut être de tristesse, ou plutôt, de désespoir.

Et voila ! Vous avez apprécié ? Laissez un com ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, à la prochaine. (soit dans quelques heures tout au plus).


	9. Chapter 9

Et voila le chapitre 9 ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire !

Bonne lecture !

PS: Le correcteur de ffn n'a pas voulu corriger, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les innombrables fautes que comporte ce petit chapitre.

Chapitre IX

\- Sans ! regarde ! regarde ! C'est ça le soleil ! C'est beau n'est ce pas ?

Il regardait le ciel pour la première foi. Sur son visage on lisait toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Mais on y voyait surtout le bonheur. Le bonheur d'être enfin dehors, de sentir le vent sur ses os, d'entendre les oiseaux. D'être libre, pour de vrai, pour toujours.

\- Merci Frisk. Merci de nous avoir sorti de là, et de nous faire découvrir la surface. Merci.

Ces paroles m'emplir de joie. Je me sentais si bien de les voir si heureux. A partir de maintenant nous serions tous heureux, pour toujours.

\- De rien Sans. Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec vous et de pouvoir enfin tous vous -tuez-.

Qu'est ce que... je venais de dire ?...

\- Frisk tout va bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, comme si -j'allais te laisser faire-.

Je relevai la tête brusquement. Je le dévisageais.

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter s'il te plait Sans, je n'ai pas bien compris...

Il posa sa main osseuse sur mon front.

\- Je te demande si tu vas bien, Frisk. Tu n'es pas malade ?

Je soufflai, je devais être fatiguée.

\- Nan tout va bien, je t'assure. Je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Bon il vaut mieux rentrer alors, sinon Toriel me tuera.

Toriel ?... Tuer ?... J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Enfin peu importait. J'étais avec ma famille, et rien ne comptait plus à mes yeux.

\- Tu viens, Frisk ? C'est l'heure pour toi -de payer-.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas normal. J'entendais de voix, des mots, il me semblais familier, il me rappelait quelque chose, mais je ne savais quoi.

\- Aller, dépêche toi -Chara-.

Chara ?...Qui était Chara ? Pourquoi son nom me semblait familier ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'effrayait ?

\- Tu sais que demain, tu dois te -réveille toi-. Il faut que tu dormes.

Se réveiller ? Mais de quoi ? Que ce passait-il à la fin !

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoute Frisk ? Payrus -va mourir- si tu ne vas pas a son entrainement demain. Et Toriel aussi, même si elle doit déjà l'être.

Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. Des images me revenait, Toriel, Undyne, Alphis... Elles étaient déjà mortes. Et cet autre Sans aussi. Un autre Sans ? Mais qu'est ce que je racontais ?

\- Mais que t'arrive t'il ? De quoi tu parles ? Red n'est pas mort regarde, il est la.

\- Salut sweetheart ! Je me suis dit que ce serait sympas de rejouer, tu sais, comme... avant.

Mon corps se souleva du sol, et s'approcha de Red. Lorsqu'il fut à sa porter, il m'arracha les membres, un par un. Et tout me revint, l'horrible douleur physique, puis moral. La perte de ma mère. Mon impuissance. Tout.

J'ouvris les yeux.

\- Pitié Frisk ! Réveille toi ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Le hall du jugement. Là où tout avait commencé, et là où tout devait se terminer.

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? laissez un com pour me dire ~

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

bonne lecture !

Chapitre X

Sans était face à moi. Nous étions dans le hall du jugement. Comment nous étions nous retrouvés là ? Il pleurait.

\- Sans ?...

Il releva la tête. Son œil gauche dégageait une flamme bleu.

\- Frisk ?... Tu a repris le contrôle ?

Le contrôle ? J'étais dans la réalité ?

\- Je crois que-

 _Malheureusement pour toi, non. Tu n'es là que parce que je le veux. Tu peux parler, voir et entendre, mais c'est moi qui contrôle tes mouvements. Et je vais t'en faire la preuve._

Ma tête se baissa, et je vis avec horreur ce qui se trouvait à mes pieds.

\- P-Pap's...? Papyrus ! Réponds ! Réponds moi !

Mon corps se pencha sur le squelette. Ma main s'avança vers son crâne, et mon doigt l'effleura. Son corps se couvrit d'une teinte bleuté et s'éleva. Sans le déposa loin derrière lui.

Des larmes roulaient sur mes joue. J'avais blessé Papyrus, l'avais presque tué.

 _C'est ça Frisk, pleures. Mais garde une parti de tes larmes pour plus tard, car tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. Devant toi, se dresse notre nouvel adversaire ! Et c'est ensemble, que nous allons lui ôter la vie._

Non... Je ne veux pas. Pas ça... Je ne veux pas le voir mourir !

 _Et bien tu n'as cas fermer les yeux._

\- FRISK ! Écoute moi ! Tu dois te battre, ne la laisse pas nous faire plus de mal.

\- Mais je ne peux rien faire Sans. Elle a tout le contrôle, je n'y arrive pas !

\- Concentre toi.

Mon corps s'élança, il fonçait sur Sans, couteau à la main. Nous le frôlâmes. Il esquiva l'attaque sans trop de difficultés. Cependant, il n'attaqua pas.

Chara répéta l'action, encore et encore. A chaque attaque nous passions un peu plus près de lui, et lui n'attaquait pas.

\- Sans, je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'arrêter...

Chara s'élança de nouveau et cet foi Sans ne parvint pas à s'écarter assez vite. Pour éviter l'attaque il envoya des os, qui me transpercèrent. Je hurlais. La douleur était horrible.

\- Pardonne moi ! S'écria t'il.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Sans. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est la seule solution.

Il se décomposa. Il le savait.

\- Et comment veux tu que je fasse ?! Hein ? tu peux me le dire ?! Tu veux que je tue un membre de ma famille ? C'est facile à dire Frisk ! Mais si je fais ça, je te condamne à un combat éternel.

-... Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de ça ?

\- J'ai mes sources gamine.

Il... Je le savais. Je savais pertinemment ce qui m'attendait une foi qu'il m'aurait tuée. Je devrais me battre contre Chara, pour que jamais elle ne puisse faire un reset. Et ce pour l'éternité.

 _Bon, bon, bon... C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai un monde à détruire moi !_

Mon corps se releva. Une horrible douleur me parcouru. Du sang coulait le long de ma jambe. Ma main s'approcha de l'endroit où l'os était resté planté. Elle le saisit et l'arracha violemment. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier à nouveau.

 _Et c'est reparti !_

Mon corps fonça sur Sans. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il attrapa mes poignets bloquant mes mouvements.

\- Je... Je ne pourrais pas faire ça !

Il pleurait.

\- Tu dois le faire. Pour toi, pour Pap's, pour tout ceux qui sont encore en vie, et pour moi ! Pitié...

Moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Mais je ne voulais plus tuer. Plus jamais. Cette horrible sensation, de sois même s'arracher une partie de son âme. Je ne voulais plus la ressentir. Plus jamais.

Il lâcha prise et ma main fondit sur lui.

\- TUE MOI SANS ! Je t'en prie !

Une aura bleuté entoura mon corps. Sans leva sa main, et me projeta violemment sur le mur. Je crachai du sang, et poussai un petit cri de douleur. Il envoya alors des os, sans laisser le temps a Chara de se relever. Ils nous transpercèrent de toute part. Je criai, j'avais mal. J'avais peur. Mon corps gisait sur le sol, je peinais à respirer. Je n'allais pas tarder à mourir.

 _Ne crois pas gagner si facilement._

De nouveau mon corps se releva. Une horrible douleur me traversa. Personne n'aurait pu se relever après ça ! C'était impossible ! Chara avançait lentement. Chaque pas était une torture. Nous arrivâmes devant Sans, Chara leva mon bras, et l'abaissa. Il l'attrapa et lui fit lâcher le couteau. Je tombai dans ses bras. Il s'assit au sol, et m'allongea sur ses jambes.

 _Je ne perdrais pas !_

Je sentit des larmes tomber sur mon front.

\- Ne pleure pas... Sans...

\- Pardonne moi Kiddo'... Pardonne moi...

\- De quoi tu parles Sans... De quoi veux tu... que je te pardonne ? Je te remercie... de mettre un terme... à cette folie meurtrière... prends soin de Pap's... et de toi...

 _Pourquoi tu mens Frisk ? Dis lui ce que tu hurles au fond de toi._

Tais toi Chara.

 _Cette phrase, cette envie qui grandit au fond de toi._

Tais-toi.

 _ça commence par "je"_

Sans resserra son étreinte, il serra mon corps contre le sien.

 _ça continue avec "ne veux pas_ "

Je t'ai dit de te taire !

 _M.O.U.R.I.R_

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Sans m'écarta de lui, et me regarda.

Je n'arrivais plus a respirer.

\- Sans... je ne veux...pas... mourir !

Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que je fermais les miens.

 _On se retrouve de l'autre côté Frisk, j'ai hâte de pouvoir de nouveau m'amuser avec toi._

Je l'entendis rire, et par dessus son rire j'entendis Sans pleurer. Mon âme se brisa une dernière fois, déchirée entre les rires et les pleures. Une dernière fois, je mourus.

fin du chapitre

Et voila ! On se rapproche à grand pas de la fin dite moi, pour tout vous dire, après ce chapitre il n'en reste plus qu'un. M'enfin bref ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Et voila les amis, nous y sommes. Le dernier chapitre. Je vous souhaite, une dernière fois, une bonne lecture.

Chapitre XI

 _Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Si tu me tus, et que tu appuis sur continue, tu pourra retourner a ton petit monde. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, j'appuierais sur reset, et tu disparaitra pour toujours. Je prendrais ta place et ferais ce que bon me semble._

Je le sais.

 _Et tu sais aussi, que tu n'arriveras pas a me tuer si facilement._

Je le sais aussi. Mais peu m'importe. Tant que je parviens à te garder que tu n'appuie pas sur reset, ils seront tous sauf. Voilà pourquoi je suis morte, pour t'empêcher de tous me les prendre.

 _Mais n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai réussi à faire ? N'es-tu pas seule a cet instant ? Tu n'as plus personne Frisk. Regarde autour de toi. J'ai gagné. Et même si tu parvenais à me battre, arriverais-tu à te pardonner ? A te regarder en face après tout ce que tu m'as laissé faire ? après toute les souffrances que tu a causé ou subi ?_

Je…

 _Laisse moi deviner, tu ne sais pas ? Moi je sais, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tous les soirs tu feras des cauchemars, sur les meurtres que tu as commis, directement ou indirectement. Tu penseras à ce pauvre petit Red que tu as détruit, et tu deviendras folle. De haine, de tristesse, de désespoir. Mais tout ça tu ne le verras pas. Je vais te battre ici, et reprendre ma vie là bas !_

Et de quel droit ? Tu ne mérite pas cette vie. Tu a détruit les leurs et tu veux vivre avec eux en paix ? En te faisant passer pour moi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu simple ? Tu détruis tout juste pour pouvoir tout avoir ! Ce n'est pas juste !

 _Et c'est toi qui me parle de justice ?! Es-ce que tu peux ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la souffrance, de "vivre" sans personne ? D'être seule au milieu de tous ? De voir sa mère, noyer son chagrin dans d'autre enfants encore et encore ? De rester coincée dans cet autre côté qui n'a pas de nom ? Non ! Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, de se voir remplacer encore et encore, de peu à peu sombrer dans l'oublie. Personne ne t'oubliera toi ! Tu es la sauveuse ! Celle qui a sortie tout le monde de l'underground ! Tu es celle qui a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Mais si je fais un reset, je pourrais prendre ta place, et tout seras comme avant. Tiens-toi prête Frisk, car aujourd'hui, tu vas disparaître pour de bon._

Je ne te laisserais pas mentir à tout le monde, sous prétexte que tu te sentais seule ! Tu as raison, je ne te comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse tuer sa mère, pour revivre. Ouvre les yeux Chara ! Tu es morte ! C'est normal que les gens t'oublie. Tu ne voulais comme même pas que ta mère te pleures a vie ! Que le monde reste en deuil, jusqu'à sa propre mort ! La vérité est dur a entendre mais c'est ça, la vie, quand quelqu'un meurt, on pleure et on oublie. Pleures-tu encore la mort d'Asriel ? Et toi qui dis que le monde t'as oublié trop vite, as tu seulement pleurer ta mère ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vue une seule larme effleurer ta joue, si ce n'est les miennes.

 _Que de belle parole Frisk. Ravale ta langue et meurs._

\- Finalement, après un combat acharné, j'ai gagné, moi Frisk. J'ai tué Chara, et suis retournée ici dans le monde. Mais ça n'a rien d'une victoire. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, et les erreurs ne s'effacent pas. Jamais. J'ai sans cesse les images de maman, qui meurt. J'ai sans cesse le rire de Chara en tête, et j'ai sans cesse la douleur et le son de mes membres qui se déchirent. Je n'arrive plus a te regarder en face Sans ! Comment suis-je censé vivre, avec ce poids trop lourd à porter ?

\- Ecoute, kiddo', je sais que c'est moi qui t'es fait faire la promesse, mais, fais un reset.

\- Quoi ?...

\- Fais le. Je ne suis pas spécialement enchanté à cette idée, mais personne n'est heureux comme ça. Ni toi, ni moi, ni pap's. Pour cette foi seulement, fait le.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Est-ce vraiment la bonne solution ?

\- En avons nous d'autre ?

Ce soir là j'ai serré Sans dans mes bras, puis je suis partie. Une foi la nuit tombée, j'ai attendus une heure, j'ai regardé les étoiles en espérant que les autres le ferait aussi. Et j'ai appuyé sur reset.

 _Tu sais Frisk, les morts, ne peuvent pas mourir._

Non…

 _Je te remercie, et te souhaite une horrible et douloureuse mort._

Je me réveillai sur un tapis de fleures jaunes. Après tant d'années, j'étais de retour à la maison.

FIN.

Et voila, je suis très contente de vous avoir partagé cette histoire. Et encore plus que vous l'ayez appréciée. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie, et de m'avoir laissé des commentaire. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, et de l'histoire, en com ça me fera plaisir.  
Bon bah, sur ce à la (peut être) prochaine !


End file.
